No More Lies. Part 3
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Buffy and Willow go out for a late night snack. Next morning Angel calls and Buffy... Please give me some suggestions on what to write in part 4! And if anyone can help me understand what 'chaptering' is, I'll gladly take all help! Thanx for reading!


No More Lies. Part 3  
Author's Notes - Read parts 1 and 2 before reading this. It wouldn't be any fun and would feel like you missed half the show. Enjoy! I'm dedicating this story to all Buffy/Angel fans. I'm a huge one myself!   
Feedback- I'd like some, though I don't appreciate criticism.   
Useful Information: these two things stand for a person's thoughts.   
  
Buffy and Willow left the comforts of their dorm room and headed out of the dorm house, on their way to a restaurant. Buffy's blond hair flew gently all around her delicate face, surrounding it and making her look like an angel. Willow walked silently beside her lost in her thoughts. She was very excited about having found a new spell book archived by some great witch. She couldn't wait to flip through the contents of the book with Tara and find something worth interesting to try.   
"This evening was so weird, I don't know what to expect next." Buffy suddenly said, her voice clearly ringing out in the cool night. Willow nodded, biting her lips. She had just come in and had been bombarded by Buffy and that Cordelia was coming into town and staying with them. Gosh, Cordelia was staying with them. Ugh, Willow would have a lot on her hands.   
"I know what you mean, Buff." Willow responded, watching her dark purple velvet skirt flutter in the wind. She closed her eyes and listened to the whispering trees.   
Buffy also closed her eyes and listened. And suddenly she felt her senses come alive and quickly opened her eyes, grabbed a stake from her jacket pocket and mentioned for Willow to be quiet. Willow smirked at Buffy and pulled out her own stake. Buffy grinned at her and suddenly a vampire came flying into her, tackling her to the ground.   
Luckily they were on an empty street so no one could watch Buffy fight with the vampire. Willow scooted over to a nearby tree and crouched.   
"Let's just get you killed without no fuss and move on." Buffy said to the vampire, smiling flirtatiously at him. He lost his tough composure then and Buffy went in for the kill. A minute later, she was back beside Willow and they were walking down the street leaving a pile of dust behind them.   
"You know, those vampires never do learn from others of their kind. They keep coming at you and thinking that'll win and eventually dust starts to pile up everywhere. And yet they keep coming, even after seeing so many kills lying out." Willow said as they neared a little restaurant. It had just been put up a few weeks ago and everyone knew they served delicious food there.   
Buffy shook her head and laughed, a little breathless from her sudden fight. She had been trained to expect sudden battles but she this had been totally unexpected. "Will, you are truly funny," she said, laughing even harder. They entered the restaurant and settled into a booth. It was eleven at night and not that many people were gathered there. The two girls didn't mind though, they came for nourishment.   
After each had her own meal in front of herself, they sat talking about Cordelia and the unexpected move back to Sunnydale.   
"I still don't get why Angel fired the L.A crew, huh?" Willow said absentmindedly, her head in the clouds and dreaming of her new spell book. Buffy was sipping her peach ice tea and faintly smiled.   
"Yeah, I don't get why but the crew must sure know why and don't want to let us know, get me?" Buffy said reasonably, gulping down the cold liquid. Willow smiled sheepishly.   
"I understand you. This situation is so complicated and all, it happened very fast." Willow said, leaning back in her seat and looking at her friend, also looking for answers.   
Buffy smiled weakly and then scrunched her face up into a scowl. "Do you think we'll have to pick up the 'brat' or not?" she asked, her eye's widening at the thought of going back to L.A and seeing Angel.   
Willow laughed. "The 'brat' as you put it, will have to travel to Sunnydale by herself, we're not her transportation buddies." She said and Buffy grinned, raising an eyebrow.   
"She won't be happy with that, Will." Buffy said, standing up. A little while later, the girls were on their way back to the campus, their stomachs fed and happy. The route that they took was through the cemetery, a place so familiar to Buffy that it felt like home.   
She engaged in three battles each leaving a pile of dust for the wind to scatter. Her blond hair messily sat atop her shoulders but her breath was even as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't fought any vampires, though she strongly had. Finally they reached the warmth and comforts of their dorm room, where Buffy immediately settled down to sleep and Willow sat on her bed, indulged in her spell- book.   
  
The next morning dawned early and bright. Buffy stretched out her arms and opened her eyes, looking around the sunny and cozy room. Beside her, Willow was snoring in slumber, unaware of the bright sunshine cascading around the room.   
Buffy got up and sauntered over to the bathroom, clad in her snuggly pajamas and zebra stripped fuzzy slippers. Suddenly the phone rang and Buffy hurriedly picked it up not wanting to wake Willow from her comfortable sleep.   
"Hello?" she groggily asked, yawning. The voice on the other cleared their throat, as if to wake her up or somehow identify itself saying that he/she was nervous.   
"Buffy? Is that you?" the voice asked, sounding strong male and hypnotizing. Buffy almost dropped the receiver. This was Angel, from L.A, the guy who she still loved and would always love. This was the vampire that was mighty strong and completely handsome, the one with the angelic face.   
"Uh, yeah, Buffy speaking." She managed to answer, straightening up and taking a deep breath. Their was no way the Slayer was going to embarrass herself and especially in the morning.   
Angel seemed to sense her change in posture because he chuckled. "Not always so perfect in the morning, are we?" he kidded, speaking softly to his love. He could just picture the blue-green eyes and the luscious blond hair. And he would always remember the way she looked in battle, rage in her eyes and power emerging from her body, knocking out all the demons that so badly wanted a taste of her sweet blood.   
She was his, she was marked and forever his love would remain for her. But he wasn't calling to chat, though he still desperately wanted to her soothing voice console with him on the phone. The call was strictly for business and that was the way he meant to keep it.   
"Are you calling to play some sort of joke? Well, if you are, I strongly suggest you hang up the phone before I do. I'm not ready for ridiculous jokes this morning." Buffy spoke, clear and determined. Her hand was itching to slam the phone down and continue her morning but something made her stay in her place.   
She closed her eyes and counted to ten, telling herself that she didn't want to scream and yell early in the morning, especially at Angel. "What do you want? I'm going to be late for my classes and I just don't feel like failing anything this semester." She said sharply, though you could detect a small note of softness in her tone.   
He got the hint that she was serious, determined to stand her ground and not fall for his rowdy morning jokes. "I called to talk about Cordy and Wesley. To inform you about Cordelia's move back to Sunnydale." He said, slowly.   
Buffy almost lost her nerve right then. First he fires his employees and then he calls her up in the morning, wanting to talk about Cordelia's move back to Sunnydale. Ugh! This was just too much. Buffy suddenly wanted to run back to her bed and fall asleep again, feel the comforts of slumber like Willow.   
"I'm not that stupid, you know. She called last night and informed me of the move herself and I don't need the tragic crap again!" Buffy yelled, a second later cursing at herself for the action. Willow was stirring on the bed, slowly awakening.   
Angel sighed, knowing that Buffy wasn't a morning person but not expecting this sort of attitude in the morning. "Look, sorry for calling this early but I want you to know that -" Angel was abruptly cut off by Buffy, who slammed the receiver down hard and stormed into the bathroom.   
In the bathroom, Buffy leaned over the sink and splashed cold water over her face to try to cool down. Inside her, she was fuming beyond belief, just bursting to scream. And finally Buffy couldn't stand anything anymore and screamed, long and shrill.   
  
So what do you think? Please give me some ideas on what to put in the 4th part, I'll gladly read all of the reviews and you're suggestions. Yes, I know I haven't written much lately, but now I promise I'll post parts of my stories more quickly. The reason being for the delay was because I was too engrossed in my love life. = ) The 2nd reason for me not writing more parts to 'No More Lies' is because I've been working on my two novels and both have been going really well. See you later and I hope to see some suggestions for the next part of this series in you're reviews.   
Oh and have a happy Valentine's Day with you're sweethearts or friends.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
